paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Juno
Juno is a present generation pup owned by WittleFuzzyPuppehs. He is the trainee to Viktor and is Laika's little brother. Personality Juno is a sweet and curious little pup, like his big sister he is kind and caring. He's extremely playful and loves to go adventuring and making new friends, he's very obedient and always listens and does as he's told. Though, he does have a dark side. Behind his sisters and the others back's he can actually be a devious and sneaky pup, occasionally enjoying causing trouble. Appearance Juno is a fluffy Newfoundland pup. He is white, black and a dark brown colour (slightly lighter than Laika's but still dark). Most of him is white though he has black and brown patches all over his back, face, ears and tail, having a special white lightening bolt "birth mark" on his flank. He has one purple eye and one green eye, he also has small freckles. Bio As an infant, Juno was owned by the cruel owners that raised his sister, Laika. At the time he wasn't aware he has a sister until his father told him. First chance he got, he sneaked out of his cruel owners house and ran off to find her. After a few days on the streets he eventually ran into Laika, recognising his sister immediatelay. Ever since the two have been inseparable, Juno follows his big sister everywhere, loving to hang out with her and the other SNOW Patrol pups. One day when he was out with his Viktor he got a call from his sister saying she had gotten lost while on a sled run. The two pups immediately set out to find her, in the end Juno was the one that managed to sniff her out. Viktor, who was amazed by the great job the young pup and don't finding his sister, decided to make him his search and rescue trainee, Juno now trains happily under Viktor and is proud to be apart of the team. Trivia Catchphrases * I'm set to go in wind or snow! * I'm ready for a pawsome mission! Fun Facts! * He's Laika's younger brother and is a tiny bit younger than the trainees of the PAW Patrol pups (around three months younger). He's also very small for his breed, being a bit of a runt. * His personality was inspired by Susie Johnson's (Jeremy's little sister) from Phineas and Ferb. He has the kind of relationship with Rusty that she has with Candece. He believes himself to be Laikas "favourite boy" and always turns dark and threatens Rusty behind her back. Although he won't admit it, Rusty is sort of afraid of him, whenever he tells Laika her brother is "evil" she doesn't believe him. * His voice actor would be Spike from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * He's terrified of bears like his sister. Note You are NOT allowed to use Juno for anything unless you have permission from me. No adding him into stories, making pages for him/using him outside this site or making him a relation of an OC of yours without asking and if you do use him you must mention he is my OC. Only my close friends may use him without asking. No editing this page without informing me and please do NOT ask about crushes I am not interested in shipping just yet, no exceptions! Gallery